


Mystical Liaisons

by JayColin



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green Mystic Ranger Xander Bly enjoys an afternoon with his live-in lover, Red Mystic Ranger Nick Russell, before they have to go take care of business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystical Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Power Rangers Mystic Force are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Summary: Written for newnole. Green Mystic Ranger Xander Bly enjoys an afternoon with his live-in lover, Red Mystic Ranger Nick Russell, before they have to go take care of business.
> 
> Pairing: Nick/Xander
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Language, M/M Sex

Mystical Liaisons  
By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Xander Bly presented himself as being cool and confident, because he was. He liked to think that his natural charm would get him anything he wanted. That wasn't always true, of course, but he chose to overlook those times when it wasn't. Anyone who resisted his charm was clearly either a fool or a pawn of the dark side that he fought against. So, let those who resisted his charm forever regret their stupidity or feel the pain of his magi staff. He really couldn't care less about them if they were going to be stupid or evil.

Besides, it's not like there weren't people who had fallen for his charms. Better to think about them. Of course, in the case of one person in particular, Xander's thoughts were never far away. He was eternally grateful that his charms had worked on one Nick Russell, because the sex was so good that it was beyond Xander's ability to adequately describe it. Nick hadn't been his first, but he was certainly the best and if Xander had anything to say about it, Nick would be his last. As they always did whenever he thought about the other teen, Xander's thoughts soon turned decidedly dirty as he pictured Nick, completely naked in his mind's eye, doing positively sinful things to him. Needless to say, he was hard as a rock almost instantly.

It was in this state that Nick found him a few minutes later, as he sat on Xander's lap, grinning instantly, as he asked, "Is that your morpher in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you," Xander said.

"I can see that," Nick said, before he gave the other man a wicked grin, as he wriggled his ass on Xander's lap as he amended, "Or should I say, I can feel that?"

Xander moaned as Nick continued wriggling on top of him. It felt good and it was making him even harder than he had already been, which was hard to believe. Wrapping his arms around Nick, Xander pulled Nick's head down, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss, tongues darting into the other's mouths, eagerly re-exploring the already well-charted territory. Nick continued to wriggle around on Xander's lap, because he loved the feeling of Xander's hardened dick and he knew that if he continued, the other man would get hot and bothered enough to do something about it.

Breaking the kiss, Xander growled and nipped at Nick's nose as he said, "You're trying to get into my pants again, aren't you?"

Grinning, Nick nodded and said, "Of course." His tone clearly saying that fact should be obvious. After a moment, a hopeful look covered his face as he added, "Is it working?"

"Damn straight it is," Xander said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Nick and stood up, at which point Nick wrapped his legs around Xander's waist and allowed the other man to carry him upstairs to the bedroom in the loft of the studio apartment they'd been sharing for the last few weeks. He'd been living with his sister since arriving in Briarwood, but Xander had presented a much better offer that came with benefits his sister could never provide. It had taken Nick all of about two seconds to make up his mind once the offer was presented.

"Well, maybe not so straight," Nick said, as they arrived in the bedroom and he found himself being tossed onto the bed by the taller man.

"So glad we're not," Xander muttered, as he straddled his lover and brought their lips together again in a searing kiss. As they kissed, Nick's hands found their way to Xander's belt, and he quickly began undoing it, along with the button-fly of his black jeans.

"Definitely," Nick agreed, as Xander broke the kiss in order pull Nick's t-shirt over his head, followed by his own. They were both wearing too much clothing and it was time to change that as far as Xander was concerned. Nick couldn't agree more. Within minutes, they were both completely naked, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin contact, as Xander began kissing and licking his way down the red ranger's muscled chest and abs.

Reaching the straining shaft of flesh between Nick's legs, Xander darted his tongue between his lips and licked it once from tip to head, planting a wet kiss on the head, which made Nick moan, before he moved on. Xander had another objective in mind and while he loved hearing Nick make that noise, he was so painfully hard that he had to deal with that first. Besides, with the method he had in mind, he knew that Nick would soon be making other noises that he loved hearing just as much, if not more.

Knowing what his lover had in mind, Nick reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube, which they didn't even bother putting in the drawer. It was by far better to just have it ready without having to take the time to open the drawer to retrieve it. Handing it to Xander without a word, Nick spread his legs and raised his hips, placing one of the pillows under his ass to give his lover a better angle. Xander, meanwhile, opened the bottle and applied some of the slick substance on his fingers, pushing first one, then two, and finally three into Nick's awaiting hole as Nick made those delicious noises that were music to Xander's ears.

"Zan, that's enough," Nick said after a few moments of the other teen preparing him. He wanted the other man inside of him and he wanted it - no, he needed it - right now. Xander's only reply was to pull his fingers out, apply more lube to Nick's hole and a generous amount to his raging erection, before placing it at Nick's entrance and pushing forward.

"Oh yes," Nick moaned, as Xander pushed into him. Xander waited a few moments for Nick to adjust before continuing to push into the cocooning warmth that he was sure he'd never get tired of until he was buried inside of Nick to the hilt. Leaning down, Xander kissed Nick again, before he placed one hand on each side of Nick's body and prepared to begin.

"Fuck me, Xander, please," Nick moaned, as Xander pulled out, leaving only the head inside, before pushing back in, faster than he had gone in originally. As Xander continued, Nick grabbed the lube and applied some of it to his own cock, before he began to run his hand up and down his length in time with Xander's thrusts. Xander grinned as he watched Nick pleasuring himself. It was a sight he'd loved ever since the first time he'd seen it. The fact that he was buried to the hilt inside of him while he did was just icing on the cake.

"Ah, oh, ah, uh..." Nick moaned, after a few minutes. "Faster, ah, oh, harder... yes."

"Your wish... oh, ah... is my command," Xander said, as he sped up his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin soon adding to the noise of the two of them moaning in pleasure.

Both were breathing heavily and sweat had begun to break out all over both of their well-toned bodies, causing their skin to glisten.

"Pound me, ah, oh... yes," Nick uttered, as Xander sped up, as his hand flew up and down his shaft in time with the thrusts.

Shortly thereafter, Xander said, "Oh Nick, ah, uh... I'm gonna... oh... shoot for me, baby."

"So, ah, am I... come on, fill me up," Nick returned. Moments later, they both screamed each other's names as they let loose their loads and silenced any further moaning with another kiss. When the spasms rocking both of their bodies ceased, Xander, still inside of Nick, collapsed on top of him and just laid there for a moment, catching his breath, as Nick did the same.

After a moment, Nick asked, "Ready for round two?"

"Oh definitely," Xander said as he nipped Nick's ear playfully. Before they could do anything else, however, both of their morpher phones went off.

"Damn it!" Nick commented. "Koragg has got to have the absolute worst timing."

"At least we got to finish before they went off," Xander said, remembering that time last week in which they hadn't.

Nick sighed. "Yeah, that's true. Well, let's go kick some evil butt. Then your ass is mine."

"That a promise?" Xander asked, as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"You'd better believe it is," Nick said. "I'm going to fuck you into the middle of next week."

Pulling out of Nick and standing up, Xander quickly began getting dressed, tossing Nick's clothes at him, as he said, "Well, let's go then. The sooner we get the fighting out of the way, the faster we can move on to more fun things."

"Yes, much more fun things."

-o-0-o-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go, the second of my requested fics. I hope it meets with your approval, newnole. Comments, questions? Feel free to drop me a line.


End file.
